


i was listening to holy by zolita while writing this

by memeingfultrash



Series: sokka is a simp for zuko [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Bottoming from the Top, Crying During Sex, Face-Fucking, Jealous Sokka, M/M, Making Up, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Zuko, Praise Kink, Riding, Sokka is accidentally a jerk in the beginning, Sokka wants to be Owned and that's valid, Top Sokka (Avatar), Topping from the Bottom, YES IVE NEVER USED THAT TAG BEFORE, call sokka a good boy >:|, clown to clown communication, i've come to sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26674618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: “Why did it bother you?”“It didn’t. I’m just tired and I was your ride home.”Zuko huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re too grown for this, Sokka. Just tell me what you want.”What did Sokka want?
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: sokka is a simp for zuko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965784
Comments: 21
Kudos: 520





	i was listening to holy by zolita while writing this

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

“Are you ready to go?”

Zuko’s voice behind him made Sokka jump from where he was grabbing his wallet and keys. His stomach dropped in guilt when he realized he forgot to tell Zuko that he had a date tonight. 

The two of them had planned to go to the club tonight and Sokka was pumped for it, he really was, because it was rare that Zuko agreed to go. However, this morning when Sokka went to check the mail at the post office, he ran into a really pretty girl who had black hair and light brown eyes and scored himself a date. 

He turned to face Zuko, feeling like the shittiest friend in the whole world, and his mouth went dry. 

Zuko cleaned up...well.

He was already pretty, just about the prettiest man Sokka had ever laid his eyes on, if he was being honest, but this was next level. His long black hair was pulled into a ponytail instead of its usual bun, pieces pulled out in the front to frame his face. He was wearing blue jeans with a black button down tucked in, enough buttons undone to show his collarbones and sleeves cuffed to show the red dragon curling down the outside of his arm. His hazel eyes seemed to pop more with the dark hair framing his face, and it was with a questioning “ _ Sokka?”  _ that the blue eyed man snapped out of his trance and laughed nervously. 

“Aha, you look great buddy! But uh, actually, and I just forgot to mention, I swear I didn’t forget that we were going! But I kinda got a date this morning and-”

Zuko’s face went blank and Sokka felt even worse. He’d really bullied Zuko into coming out tonight just to bail on him last minute, after Zuko had gotten dressed and ready. Not only was he the worst friend ever, but now Zuko was never going to agree to out again and-

Zuko sighed and seemed to be trying not to roll his eyes. 

“Okay, whatever. Just take me to the club and I’ll make myself scarce.”

“Really?”

Zuko shot him a scathing look and Sokka winced. 

“Yes, really. I didn’t get this dressed up just to stay in and go to bed.”

Sokka just nodded to keep himself from making the situation worse. 

The car ride was quiet, and Sokka swore that Zuko was probably the only person in the world who could make him feel so scolded without a word. Well, except for Katara. And his dad. 

When they got into the club, Zuko walked off before Sokka could even offer to get him an apologetic shot (or three). Sokka winced, but shook it off. He would make Zuko an apologetic breakfast in bed tomorrow.

He found his date pretty easily, and though she was just as pretty as she was that morning, Sokka couldn’t seem to keep his attention on her. He was too focused on keeping an eye out for Zuko and wondering where he was. 

And look, he knew that Zuko could take care of himself, but he also knew that Zuko did not thrive in large settings by himself. And he knew that it was fucked up to be so absentminded on a date, so he apologized and told her that he didn’t think it was going to work out, bought her a round, and then set off to find his friend.

After twenty minutes and three panicked circles around the crowd, he spotted Zuko at the bar. He felt relief trickle through him before he felt unsettled by the fact that Zuko wasn’t alone. 

He was talking to a man with dark shaggy hair, who was obviously giving Zuko lines. Sokka watched as Zuko tilted his face up and the man placed his hands on Zuko’s waist to kiss him. 

Sokka couldn’t really explain the sinking feeling in his chest, nor could he explain why he saw red when the man’s left hand reached up to rest against Zuko’s throat. Before he knew it, he was stalking up to them. He felt vicious satisfaction when he realized that he was taller than the man and put his hand on the guy’s shoulder to pull him away from Zuko. 

“Zuko! I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Come on, time to go home.”

Zuko opened his ( _ kissed pink)  _ lips to protest but Sokka grabbed his hand and started walking toward the exit. 

Zuko was pulling on his hand, fuming at Sokka. “What the fuck man?”

By the time they were in the car and buckled in, Sokka had no idea what to tell Zuko. He didn’t even know how to justify his actions to himself.

The car ride was quiet again, but it felt charged. Zuko was taking slow deep breaths, facing the window. Sokka glanced over at him nervously.

“You okay?”

He saw Zuko clench his jaw before pushing out a hard breath.

“I am trying very,  _ very  _ hard not to yell at you and start a fight.”

Sokka’s stomach dropped and he nodded, pressing his lips together and looking out the windshield. 

They made it back to their apartment in silence, Zuko walking in first. Sokka figured it was because he wanted to go straight to his room, but he  _ really  _ should’ve known better than that. 

He turned around after closing the door to see Zuko blocking his entrance into the rest of their apartment.  _ Trapped.  _

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on with you tonight?” Zuko asked, calmer than before. Sokka couldn’t tell if it was a facade. 

“No?” he tried. Zuko scowled, scarred eye essentially closed due to the expression. 

“Can you just tell me what’s going on? First you bail on me last minute for a date, then you’re dragging me back home when  _ I  _ find a date!”

Sokka snorted before he could stop himself. “ _ Date?  _ You don’t even know his name!”

“His name was Jet.”

“He was all over you!”

“I wanted him all over me!” Zuko snapped before calming down again. “Why did it bother you?”

“It didn’t. I’m just tired and I was your ride home.”

Zuko huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We’re too grown for this, Sokka. Just tell me what you want.”

What did Sokka want? He couldn’t explain himself. How could he explain to Zuko that he didn’t want to see him with another man? How could he explain that every date he’s gone on for the past year has been pointless, that every person he gets with seems to look a little more like Zuko each time? How could he explain the feeling in his chest every time Zuko smiles or laughs at him, with him? How could he explain the unfamiliar  _ angerjealousy  _ that had engulfed him when he saw  _ Jet’s  _ hands all over Zuko, kissing his unfairly pretty mouth?

Sokka had been quiet for too long and Zuko’s patience had run dry. He threw his hands up and shook his head, turning to walk away.

“Whatever, goodnight Sokka-”

Sokka grabbed his hand and pulled him back without thinking. Zuko stumbled and caught himself against Sokka’s shoulders. Like his body was moving on autopilot, he backed Zuko against the wall and kissed him. 

Once his brain caught up to his actions, he was certain that Zuko was going to shove him and tell him to fuck off. Instead, Zuko went pliant, letting himself be kissed (hopefully) senseless. One of Sokka’s hands had reached up to hold Zuko’s face so he wouldn’t miss his target, and he used his thumb to stroke Zuko’s cheek. 

He pulled away, breathing heavily and looking down at Zuko. Zuko had opened his pretty hazel eyes and was staring up at Sokka, lids heavy. Sokka, not for the first time, thought he could see himself getting lost in them. 

“You,” he whispered, watching the way his breath sent little shivers up Zuko’s spine. “I want you.”

Zuko smiled and reached up to pull Sokka back into another kiss, who met him eagerly. As the kiss grew more heavy, Sokka found himself wanting to get rid of all of Jet’s touches, as irrational as it was. He wanted to replace them with his own. 

He used his left hand to hold Zuko loosely around the throat, feeling the way his heart was thudding near his palm. He felt as much as he heard Zuko’s answering moan, and one of his hands came up to hold his wrist. Sokka broke the kiss to catch his breath but Zuko wasn’t finished. 

His lips kissed down Sokka’s neck, stopping when he heard Sokka suck in a breath. He continued to pay special attention there, biting down a little before licking up the mark and toward Sokka’s ear. 

“Mine,” Zuko whispered. Sokka found himself nodding without hesitation, holding onto the back of Zuko’s head to keep him where he was. 

“Yeah, baby, all yours,” he agreed, letting out a soft groan as Zuko sucked another mark behind his ear. There were hands that had made their way under his shirt, pushing it up as they trailed up his chest. Instead of being told to take it off like Sokka expected, Zuko balled up the edge of his shirt and held it to his mouth. 

“Bite it.”

What was Sokka supposed to do? Say no?

He bit down on the fabric and Zuko hummed, eyes flashing with something dangerous. 

“Good boy.”

As Zuko made his way down Sokka’s body, all Sokka could think was  _ why the fuck is that doing it for me??? _

Sokka leaned one hand against the wall and put one on Zuko’s shoulder, staring down at him as he undid Sokka’s belt. He glanced up and caught the blue-eyed man looking, flashing a smile as he pulled down his jeans but left his boxers up. 

He mouthed at Sokka’s cock through the fabric, making his hips twitch. “Do you think I’m stupid?” Zuko breathed, catching the tip in his mouth. 

Sokka’s brows furrowed and he tried to listen to what Zuko was saying. 

“I saw the way you looked at me most days. Saw the look in your eyes before we left the house earlier. I noticed how your date looked  _ just. Like. me.” _

Sokka whined in the back of his throat, pushing his hips forward. Zuko smiled, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Sokka’s boxers and pulling them down. He circled his fingers around Sokka, jerking him slowly. 

“I saw the way you looked at me and Jet in the club. Like you  _ owned  _ me.”

Sokka’s cry of pleasure was muffled by the fabric in his mouth as Zuko took him down in one go, humming around his length. The  _ hotwettight _ ness of it all made Sokka’s knees tremble, and he leaned more of his weight against the wall.

“ _ Zuko,”  _ Sokka moaned, though it was a little garbled. Zuko pulled off nearly all the way, tilting his head back and curling his tongue around the underside of Sokka’s cock. The sight made Sokka’s hips twitch forward before he could stop himself. A smirk grew on Zuko’s face as he pulled back all the way. 

“ _ Aww... _ do you want to fuck my mouth, Sokka? Is that why you can’t hold still like a good boy?”

Sokka immediately tried to tell Zuko that he was a good boy, he  _ was,  _ he could hold still, but Zuko sat back against the wall, looking up. 

“You can fuck my mouth just this once, okay baby? But you better not cum, or you don’t get anything else tonight, understand?”

Sokka hurried to agree, nodding frantically and thanking him as his free hand grabbed ahold of Zuko’s ponytail. He eased himself into Zuko’s mouth, moaning and throwing his head back the deeper he got. He met resistance when he hit Zuko’s throat, so he pulled his hips back before pressing back in. 

He kept up the pace for a little while before he looked down, meeting Zuko’s pink-cheeked face. He looked like he was enjoying himself, swallowing around Sokka’s cock and humming before it would get cut off by the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. Sokka felt his orgasm creeping up on him and strained to slow down, to back off. 

His stomach muscles were tensing and untensing as he stood there, catching his breath. He heard Zuko draw in a big breath before there were hands rubbing his hips, praising him for listening so well.

“Ready to go to the bedroom?” Zuko asked, gazing up at Sokka. The latter whimpered and nodded, kicking off his bottoms while stripping off his spit-damp shirt. Zuko smiled and led the way to his room. 

Once there, he pushed Sokka down onto the bed and stripped himself. Sokka watched with hungry eyes as Zuko’s skin was revealed, unblinking as Zuko grabbed lube.

“Are you clean?” Zuko rasped. Sokka nodded mutely. “Good. I am, too. Are you okay without a condom?”

“Yeah,” Sokka squeaked, then cleared his throat and tried again. “I mean, yeah. Yes.”

Zuko, bless his heart, did not make fun of Sokka and simply climbed up onto the bed to straddle him. Sokka reached up to grab Zuko’s waist, but his hands were pushed away.

“No touching,” Zuko said, voice steady as he looked at Sokka. “Understand?”

There was a cut off whine before the taller man nodded, clenching the sheets by his own hips to keep himself from reaching again. Zuko leaned down and kissed him wetly as a reward. 

A few moments later found Zuko circling a slick finger against his own entrance, making the sweetest sounds as it sunk in. One finger became two became three, each one pushing his noises higher in pitch. Sokka was starting to breathe hard, chest falling and rising rapidly with the effort it was taking him to not touch. He was half-convinced that if he gripped Zuko’s sheets any harder, he’d tear them. 

“Zuko,” he whimpered, starting to tremble as he watched Zuko pleasure himself on top of him. Zuko looked down and smiled, reaching out to stroke Sokka’s face with his clean hand. 

“You’re being such a good boy for me, Sokka,” he whispered, and Sokka relaxed a little. “You can wait just a little longer, can’t you?”

Sokka nodded, shifting a little and jostling Zuko. He stilled, sure that Zuko was going to reprimand him for moving, but relaxed when Zuko continued to stretch himself. 

After what felt like forever, Zuko’s long fingers wrapped around Sokka’s cock, startling a noise out of him. He rubbed the head against his entrance, face soft with sympathy but eyes dark with sadism. 

“Can you beg for me, baby?”

“Please,” Sokka gasped like it was pulled out of him. “Please, Zuko, please, I just want to be good for you, I want to make you feel good, please baby, please let me fuck you, fuck me, fuck me  _ please-” _

Zuko shushed him softly, sinking down on him steadily. A moan tore out of Sokka, who arched his back and dug his fingers into the sheets hard. His body shook with the effort it took to not cum right away; Zuko was just so  _ tight,  _ even after all the time he spent opening himself up, and Sokka felt like he’d been on the edge for hours at this point.

“Fuck, fuck, Zuko, don’t move, don’t move or I’m gonna cum,  _ Zuko,”  _ he pleaded mindlessly, shaking his head against the pillow. 

Zuko lifted himself before sinking down, ignoring the cry that Sokka let out. 

“You don’t set the rules here,” Zuko said, voice dangerously soft. “You take what I give you  _ when  _ I give it to you.”

“Okay I’m sorry, sorry,” Sokka babbled. Zuko hummed, leaning down and pressing kisses all over Sokka’s face. 

“It’s okay, baby, you’re doing so good,” he whispered. “Such a good boy for me, Sokka, so good.”

A sob ripped out of Sokka’s chest as Zuko started to ride him. 

“You can cum after I do, okay honey? You can touch me now.”

Sokka’s hands shook as they shot up to grip Zuko’s waist, feeling the muscles tense and relax as he undulated his hips. Sokka’s toes were curling with every clench of Zuko’s hole around him, feeling the orgasm mounting in him with rising panic. 

Lucky for him, Zuko seemed to be on the edge. He moved faster, moaning and panting in Sokka’s ear. 

“Fuck, you’re deep,” he moaned. “Gonna make me cum.”

“Yeah,” Sokka breathed. “Cum on me, please, cum on me-”

Zuko sat up and threw his head back as he came, striping Sokka’s stomach with white. Sokka sat still with every ounce of willpower he had in his body, waiting for permission to move, to finish, to  _ cum.  _ He couldn’t deny that Zuko looked pretty when he came, but fuck if it wasn’t making it harder to hold on. 

Finally, Zuko looked down at him with a satisfied smile. “You can mo-”

He didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Sokka flipped them over, driving into Zuko hard. Zuko cried out, holding onto his shoulders. 

“Can I cum?” Sokka whispered desperately. “Please, Zuko, please can I cum, I’ve been a good boy right?”

“Cum for me, Sokka,” Zuko moaned, walls fluttering around Sokka’s cock in overstimulation. “You’ve been such a good boy, cum in me.”

It took Sokka two and a half more thrusts before he pushed in as deep as he could go, sobbing and balls tightening up against Zuko’s entrance as he emptied deep within Zuko. His hips moved uncontrollably, like they were trying to force him impossibly deeper inside. Zuko cried out as he felt Sokka filling him, held onto Sokka’s shaking frame. 

His orgasm was so intense that his hearing was muffled, slowly coming back to himself slumped on top of Zuko. Zuko was stroking his hair and rubbing his back, speaking lovingly to him. 

“You did such a good job, Sokka. You made me feel amazing. Good boy, ride it out, I got you, I’m right here.”

Sokka took in a trembling breath, letting it out. “ _ Fuuuuck…” _

Zuko hummed in agreement, not letting up on his mini massage.

“Doing okay?” he whispered. Sokka nodded against his shoulder.

“Never been better,” he slurred, on the verge of sleep. Zuko laughed, patting his ass. 

“Come on, get up. Let me go get a towel to clean us off and then we can sleep.”

“I can get it,” Sokka protested weakly, making absolutely no move to go get it. Zuko laughed again. 

“Come on, love. I’ll be right back.”

Sokka groaned as he sat up, placing his hand on Zuko’s stomach as he pulled out carefully. Zuko let out such a gasp that if Sokka were a better man, it would get him rearing to go again. Instead he flopped onto his back, basking in the afterglow of the best orgasm of his life. 

Zuko came back anytime between five minutes and five years later, towel warm as it wiped down Sokka’s stomach and soft cock. Sokka made grabby hands for Zuko, pulling him down into what Sokka was going to make the best cuddle of his life. 

“Thank you,” he sighed dreamily, kissing the top of Zuko’s head. Zuko pressed a kiss to his collarbone. 

“Of course,” he whispered. 

They were both on the verge of sleep once more when Sokka spoke again. 

“Yours.”

He felt Zuko’s sleepy smile against his throat. 

“Mine,” Zuko agreed. “But I’m yours, too.”

And Sokka? He really liked the sound of that. 

**Author's Note:**

> look at me kicking out three zukka fics in as many days. i am a woman possessed  
> i have a canon universe angsty zukka fic half written but katara is kinda the antagonist and it's super dramatic and i just. should i post it  
> Sub Sokka make me go brrr


End file.
